


Downpour

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Who needs perfect?”





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any, rain. The fill had to be 100 words long.

Magnus looked up at Alec, their gold suits drenched from the sudden downpour that had surprised the wedding party. “So much for the perfect wedding.”

“Who needs perfect?” Alec smiled at him before taking a step into the rain, extending a hand towards the warlock. “Shall we?”

“Alexander! What are you doing?!”

“I was going to finish my vows and then kiss you.”

“In the rain?”

“I was thinking it would be a fun story to tell the kids one day, wouldn’t it?”

Magnus felt his heart swell and he smiled, accepting Alec’s hand and joining him in the rain.


End file.
